Faithfully
by contagiouschemi
Summary: I'm forever yours, faithfully. Shane and Mitchie say goodbye after their second summer together at Camp Rock. Smitchie. One-shot.


"**And being apart ain't easy in this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours, faithfully." Faithfully - Journey**

**Faithfully**

Mitchie stroked the wall of the cabin she had called home for the best summer of her life, despite the sour note it ended on. She slowly made her way down the stairs and stared out at the lake. She wasn't going to be coming back next year; she needed to work to get money for college. She would miss it.

She had found herself at Camp Rock. It was thanks to Camp Rock that her perpetual singledom had ended. She got many untradeable friendships thanks to the camp.

Truthfully, she didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay there with Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, and even Tess. It just wasn't going to be the same.

She had become accustomed to seeing Shane every day. She was hardly ever going to see him when she got home. It was going back to talking to each other through email. She couldn't hear his laugh through email. She couldn't see him smile through email. They couldn't kiss through email.

Shane quietly approached his girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped in shock.

"Hi," she replied faintly, falling back into his arms.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" She loved that he could just pick up when she was upset, and he knew it wasn't just leaving the camp.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to my ordinary life. I don't want to go back to my ordinary life. I don't want to go back to seeing you."

"Aw, Mitch, you won't go back to an ordinary life. Odds are most of your school saw Camp Wars." She lost all hope when he didn't mention seeing her more.

"That's great; it'll be more laughing at me then because we lost."

"You need to have more faith in people."

"Shane, these are kids I've been going to school with for years; they will take any chance they've got to ridicule me."

"Well, you call me whenever anyone says something about you and I'll come set them straight." Her heart's pace quickened, maybe she would see him more.

"Maybe I'll just tell you they're saying stuff so I can see you."

"You won't need to do that. I'm going to try to visit you as often as schedule allows. I've already has a look and I'm free next weekend, so I'm taking you on a date." Mitchie squealed before turning around in his arms and kissing him full on the mouth. He smiled at her when she pulled away.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again that soon!" She kissed him again before sputtering out "I love you". Her eyes widened and so did Shanes. "I didn't um, that wasn't meant to, I-," she was silenced by Shane's lips on hers.

"It's okay, stop freaking out. I love you too." He said with a smile. Mitchie hadn't planned on it coming out like that. She wasn't planning on it at all. She didn't even know she felt that way until that moment. She squealed internally when he told her that he felt the same.

She grinned at him before kissing him again. She wanted to know why she couldn't just freeze time. Everything was perfect, why did it have to change?

People paid more attention to her when she returned to school. She actually existed for the first time. Everyone wanted to know what her relationship with Shane was. There were one or two people who complimented her on her singing, but most of the time they only talked to her to ask about Shane. She could handle it though; she never spoke to them before so it was easy for her to just ignore them.

She bubbled with excitement as it got closer to the weekend. She was going to see Shane. She would be able to look into his warm brown eyes, smell his intoxicating scent, and fee the touch she has become so accustomed to.

Her phone rang on the Friday night and her heart thundered when she saw her boyfriend's name.

"Hey! I'm so excited to see you tomorrow!" He could practically hear the exclamation marks. That's why his heart broke even more that he had to give her bad news.

"Hi Mitch... about tomorrow: I'm really sorry, but the label decided to schedule some studio time for us and I can't miss it." And just like that, it was as if everything stopped. Mitchie would not have the high point to her week that she had been anticipating since they said goodbye at Camp Rock.

"Oh," she said, scared of saying anything else to show exactly how disappointed she was.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie. You have no idea how pissed off I am. I was really looking forward to taking you on a date. You know I'd rather be with you. I'm thinking of just book a flight to see you as soon as possible. Screw the label."

"Shane, you can't do that to Nate and Jason. No matter how much I want you to."

"They would understand."

"You can't do that; they'll think you're rebelling again. We can wait until next time."

"I suppose." He started to think that she didn't care about him as much as she said she did. She didn't want him to come, what did that mean? He started to rationalise though. She did want him there but she was willing to sacrifice their time together to make sure that he was still living his dream. It wasn't that she didn't care, more that she cared for him more than she let on.

"Cheer up pop star, this just means that next time will be so much better because we will miss each other so much more."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she muttered enticingly.

"I really want to see you right now," he groaned. This might have been due to the fact that the lower her voice got, the more turned on he got.

"Um, I think I have a webcam somewhere. Let me find it; I'll put you on speakerphone." She quickly clambered off her bed and began to rifle through her messy desk drawers.

As her fingers wrapped around the round camera, she realised just how much she was probably going to be using the little gadget. It would become her best friend.

"Okay, I found it." She said when she returned to the phone.

"What's your iChat name?"

"MTorress: capital em, capital tee, oh, are, are, ee, es, es."

"Right." An invitation appeared on her screen. She accepted immediately. Shane's grinning face appeared and she smiled instantly.

"Hi," she said mutely.

"Hey," he smiled. It was then that she noticed that he was wearing glasses. If it were possible, they made him even more handsome. "I think we can hang up now." He pried the phone away from his ear. "I think we're going to have to do this more often, I almost forgot how beautiful you are." He blush spread across her cheeks like wild fire.

"Stop it, I'm not beautiful, but thank you."

"You are, but we're not getting into this argument. Maybe this was a bad idea though; seeing you had made me want to be with you so much more. Just want to feel your touch Mitch."

"You're going to make me cry." She said whilst choking up.

"Don't cry baby. We'll be together again soon. I'll make sure of it. Next time if the label tries to take our time away, I'll tell them to go to hell."

"I just miss you so much."

"I know, I miss you too. But hey, at least you don't have to listen to Nate brood over Dana." She giggled before she heard her mom calling up to her.

"I guess I should go then."

"Okay," Shane said, saddened that their time 'together' was being cut short.

"I love you." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"I love you too. Just remember, no matter how far away we are from each other, that I'm yours." She smiled through her tears.

"You're mine?"

"Completely. Heart and soul. Now get some sleep."

"Okay, bye Shane."

"Goodnight baby." She took one last look, taking a snap shot in her mind before shutting down her laptop.


End file.
